


Sacrifice at Sugar Rush Plug

by BalunStormhands



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalunStormhands/pseuds/BalunStormhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ralph wasn't successful at the climax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice at Sugar Rush Plug

Sacrifice at Sugar Rush Plug  
\--------------------------------------  
Trigger warnings: Multiple Main Character Deaths, Undead Main Characters, Main Character Suicide  
\--------------------------------------  
“Please, just leave me. I can’t leave my game. Save your own games, if you can,” pleaded Vanellope.

“We don’t leave a sister behind,” growled Sargent Calhoon. Besides, if they didn’t stop the Cy-Bugs here there would be no safe place. All the games would be infected and be unplugged. At the moment there was a bit of a problem, however. Her weapon was empty and there were no reloads for it in this game. But she still had her fists, she just had to hold until Lipwitz plugged the plug on Sugar Rush. It was only a little while until the arcade opened. She could hold this position that long, couldn’t she? She knew she couldn’t, not really, not without weapons. There were too many Cy-bugs, they darkened the land and the sky, but she had to try. It was a hero’s duty, her duty.

“My brother is out there. We just need to buy him some time,” said Felix, pulling out his magic, golden hammer. Ralph was powerful and he had a plan. Ralph could do it.

Calhoon grabbed his wrist. “We cannot let the Cy-bugs get that hammer. That fixes things and makes them stronger. If a Cy-bug gets that hammer, that’ll throw doomsday into the Charlie-Foxtrot apocalypse and armageddon are already having.”

A small Cy-bug dived at that and Calhoon kicked it, smashing its candy-coated exoskeleton.

“Get out of here Felix, build something to keep them in here.” She ordered, but then her face softened. “Please.” 

Felix looked like he was going to say something, but hen a large Cy-bug appearted behind her and she threw him through the barrier. She turned, her fists balled up to punch a big Cy-bug, like the one that had eaten her fiancé. 

It was blasted into a million bits from a shot from behind her. 

“Hey, Sarge. We heard you had a Cy-bug problem out here.”

“Markowski!”

The marines dropped a load of rifles and ammo boxes. “We gathered up all the powerups and ammo we could reach in a hurry.”

“Good job, men.” Sargent Calhoon said and she meant it, they smiled in pride. She had called them ladies all the time, but here and now she knew they were men. They set up a perimeter and started shooting.  
She knelt down so she could talk to Vanellope. “We’re going to run out of ammo fast, can you hand us reloads as we call for them?”

“You don’t have to do this for me. Save your own games.”

“We’re marines. It’s what we do.”

Vanellope hefted a reload, it was light enough. She nodded.

Calhoon smiled, picked up her mini gun and rained down fire on the Cy-bugs.

* * *

Felix slid to a stop near the entrance to Game Central and saw Sonic trying to direct the evacuees from Sugar Rush. 

“Sonic! We need to block off this game. Go to the dump in my game and bring as many bricks as you can!” Shouted Felix.

Sonic nodded and with a whoosh ran into the connection to Fix-it Felix Jr. 

“Everyone clear a path for when he comes back.”

Characters and NPCs all ran for then ends of Game Central. Felix ran back into the connector to the barrier for Sugar Rush, Sonic met him there with two bricks. Calhoon and the Marines were holding the perimeter, but it wasn’t far away at all. 

“I said fast.” Felix took the bricks as Sonic raced away. Felix laid the bricks down at the base of the barrier. Sonic got back with two more and zipped away. Venellope was tossing reloads to everyone, but the pile was dwindling quickly. Sonic was there with more bricks, the wall was going up quickly but time was something they didn’t have. There were so many things he wanted to say to Calhoon, but there was no time for that either. 

“Come on, Ralph. Where are you?” whispered Felix. He knew his brother could do it, whatever it was. He could wreck anything. Even an entire game world. The bright, cheery world of Sugar Rush was now a horrible corrupted world of Cy-bugs, fire and death.

The wall was almost done. Just a couple more bricks were needed. Felix hefting his magic golden hammer was looking in the last hole. 

“Come on. Gemme a reload!” Calhoon shouted, her hand back for more.

“We’re all out!” screamed Vanellope digging around the empty clips.

Calhoon looked back and saw Felix through the last gap. They shared a last look and a nod.

Sonic was coming. 

“Do it!” she commanded as she turned to bash a Cy-bug with her minigun.

Sonic fitted the last bricks into place.

Felix slammed the hammer against the wall. The bricks powered up and sealed the barrier.

Then came the screams.

Terrible, terrible screams.

His hand on the wall felt a push and he slammed the hammer against the wall again to reinforce it. 

He heard gnawing and he hit it again.

Then nothing.

“It’s okay, Felix. They’re gone now. You can open the wall.” Felix couldn’t believe his ears, it was Calhoon. 

“You’re alright?” Felix asked.

“Yes, everything is find. Just open the wall,” said Calhoon, seductively.

Felix hit the wall with the hammer again. That wasn’t his Calhoon.

“Please, let’s us out, the barrier is down. I can get through, now,” called Venellope through the wall. She was a glitch, she can’t.

The hammer reinforced the wall again.

“Hey, buddy. It’s me, Ralph. I stopped them,” came Ralph’s voice.

“Really, buddy?” asked Felix.

The hammer banged on the wall again. Ralph wrecks things, he doesn’t stop them.

Frustrated screeches and a grinding noise came through the wall.

Felix used his magic, golden hammer to fix that wall.

Again.

Screams.

Again.

Screams.

Again.

Screams.

Again.

A hand caught his.

“It’s over, Felix. Lipwitz unplugged the game. You can stop.” said Gene.

“Oh, thank you. Gene.” Felix said, turning. There were people in the tunnel with him, but he couldn’t really see them. 

They walked back to Game Central Station. Felix looked around for the entrance to Hero’s Duty. 

“I’m sorry Felix. Lipwitz already unplugged Hero’s Duty. He’s probably going to do ours next.” said Gene gently.

Felix nodded vaguely.

“Here you might need this, Gene.” Felix handed him the magic, golden hammer and began to walk to the entrance labelled Fix-it Felix, Jr. The huge space was filled with people, but they were all dead quiet.

“You make the best pies, Mary.” Felix said dully. Mary turned and cried into Zangief’s leg.

Q-bert jumped in front of Felix. “@#%$” 

“Thanks, but no, I can’t. Here.” Felix took off his hat and put it on Q-bert’s head and continued down the tunnel. Soon the prongs were withdrawn and the Nicelanders and everyone wept, mourning everyone and everything lost that day.


End file.
